Kidnapped & Seduced
by SirBookaLott
Summary: Ezra Fitz gets caught kissing Aria in the classroom. Noel finds out and Ezra thinks he's going to tell everyone. That evening when he returns to his car he gets handcuffed. By Garrett. Finding out that he is going the wrong way, he starts to panic. His head goes dark and he wakes up, tied to a chair in a spacious apartment. But he starts to fall for his kidnapper.
1. Introduct Chapter

**Introduction**

Ezra Fitz. He was teaching back at the highschool in Rosewood after leaving Hollis College. He stepped back into his old english classroom to see the students he missed. Especially the brunette who his eyes met with. Aria the girl he was in love with. Even though he was back teaching at this school he and Aria still had to be careful not to get found out. They had their SATS coming up shortly, and he needed to get them prepared. Especially with his favourite literature piece, "how to kill a mockingbird". Throughout the whole class he made several eye connections with Aria.

Aria was casually just gazing into Ezra's eyes during the whole class and not paying much attention to what was going on. His voice was hypnotizing, warm and very erotic in a way. Towards the end of class her cell phone went off. It was a text message. She felt everyone's gaze on her.

"Lovers back, best keep things on the downlow. Just incase someone was to find out, problems would soon arise" -A

As soon as the class had finished Ezra asked Aria to stay behind. As soon as all the other students had left Aria walked right up to Ezra and kissed him on his lips. He smiled with his dazzling teeth and kissed her back more passionatley. The door swung open and a student walked back in, and was shocked with what he saw he quickly went to get his jacket that he had left on his chair. Ezra and Aria had created distance, he then ran after the student that just left.

Ezra finally caught up to him in the parking lot. It was noel.

"Noel, i was just helping Aria with prep for the exams soon" Ezra said

"Is that what you call it, I know what I saw!" Noel replied, smirked and walked away.

Ezra was panicking, what if he was to tell someone, what would happen to him and to Aria, all the students would be talking about it at school. He knew how dangerous it could be. He even forgot that he had to stay late tonight to prepare for Rosewood's event tommorow. He went to the staffroom at lunch and started talking to Ella she brought up Aria. Ezra felt a bit awkward with talking to her about Aria, they mainly just discussed her school work and if she struggled to tell her. He then got a text message from her telling him that she'll wait for him to get home from work tonight, he'll have a meal waiting. Ella was looking forward to tommorow, Aria was going too and she was going to arrive at school early with her to prepare all the food. She had to head off to her lunchtime revision class.

He returned to his classroom after lunch to find chalked into the Blackboard "Student Love"

Students were just about to come in but Ezra shouted "WAIT OUTSIDE!" They did what they were told and he quickly rubbed the message off the board.

The evening went on he lifted a box of decorations from the boot of his car which he brought from the school budget. It took many hours to decorate the school he had help from the other teachers aswell. He put streamers up in the auditourium prepared a powerpoint to show during orientation in the morning

Ezra walked to go to his car in the parking lot to head home where Aria was waiting. He pressed the button to open the door of his car and as soon as he was just about to reach for the handle, he was shoved hard onto the car, his hands pushed behind him and a soft whisper into his ear

"Your wanted down at the station" A mysterious young man said.

"Who are you?" Ezra Asked feeling quite startled.

"Garrat"


	2. Chapter 2

(This is straight after the introduction, not to confuse)

Chapter 1 -

The rain was hitting the ground very hard and fast. Aria was sat at Ezra's place waiting for him to arrive, on their special bed. It had been ages, she had texted and called him but no answer or replies. She was wondering what was going on. Her phone beeped, and a smile hit her face, but then soon dropped when it said "Unknown number".

"Someone's taken your boy, I know where, but you'll have to do something for me first, go to spencer's barn at 1am and you'll find the instructions. Best be quick bitch or something might happen to him - A"

Loads of emotions rushed to Aria's mind, she felt angry, sad, worried and a rush of adrenaline, she had to find him fast. She texted all her friends and told them to meet her at Spencer's house in a hour, which would give her the advantage on seeing who A may be, or she could follow A and see if it leads her to Ezra. She just wanted to see his eyes and have the amazing kisses he gave.

Ezra woke up, he couldn't see, he had tape over his eyes. He couldn't move either, his hands were tied together behind the back of a wooden, uncomfortable chair. He tried to scream too, but he was gagged. But with the little sound he made, it just echoed back to him. He wanted to know if this was some sick joke, or if it was the kidnapper. But his thoughts came back to him, and he remembered it was garatt. He was knocked out as soon as he got in the car.

Footsteps came closer, and closer. "Hello Ezra, nice to see you" Garatt said in a rather swift and casual way like he had done this plenty of times before.

"Garatt what are you doing, what have i done to you, your a police officer, you shouldn't be doing stuff like this" Ezra said with a tone of angst.

"You see, there is something i've been wanting for sometime, my source told me where you would be, and what had happened in that class. I even saw Aria leave your apartment before last year, you do as i say, or i'll make sure everyone knows about your disgusting scandal with a student" Threatened Garrat.

"What do you want me to do! Jenna?, Aria told me that you and her was seeing each other, she never tells me much but she told me that much.

Garratt didn't reply. It was getting later and later. It was about 11pm now and still no answer. But Ezra new he was still there. He felt Garrat's eyes on his. He still couldn't see. He heard someone come closer, he tried to move but he couldn't. There was some movement on his belt. It had started to be undone, out the loop and taken off and thrown to the floor.

"What are you doing!" Ezra shouted

Still no reply, to add to that, he heard a button of his pop open. The top one, to his tight jeans.

"Stand up a second, whilst i untie you legs, if you do anything and try to escape, you'll suffer more" Garrat said.

Ezra did has he was told, he didnt try to escape, he was just really shocked and wondering why garrett was undressing him and what for, maybe he was going to embarrass him this way, but it's better than people finding him about himself and Aria, he really loved her.

Ezra's jeans was pulled down off him, revealing his boxers that were tight around his package showing off a really big bulge. His hairy legs from the thighs all the way down to his black socks.

He felt Garret's breathing in his ear, he was really close to him. Ezra didn't know what he wanted or what was happening except him feeling cold.

Garrett saw Ezra shivering a bit, and decided to light a fire for him. Logs were burned and a fire was lit.

"Thankyou" Ezra said.

Garrett didn't reply, he just continued. Ezra was wearing a t-shirt, Garett didn't want to untie his arms.

"Sorry about your t-shirt" Garrett told Ezra "What?" Ezra replied before he heard scissors cutting down his t-shirt revealing toned flesh. When it was fully off. His body glowed from the fire and his muscles shone out. He was just sat in his boxers and socks.

Garrett slowly walked away to check to see if this place was locked and it was, his intentions was clear to him. Seeing Ezra how he was now, with hardly any clothes on made him want him more. He new that he wouldn't be able to do this again afterwards, he wasn't going to hurt Ezra unless there were no other choice. He just wanted something.

Ezra sat, waiting it had been 20 minutes since he last felt Garett around him. That feeling soon came back. His socks were taking off. Ezra felt happy because his legs wasn't tied back up, so he felt more relived. It was just his arms, but he felt like he shouldn't try to escape, because it would just make things worse. Garrett took off slowly off Ezra's gag, and his mouth became free but he still felt it.

"Thanks, that hurt like a bitch" Ezra relieved he didn't have that in his mouth no more.

"Your welcome, I want you to feel comfortable" Garrett said honestly.

"You can't expect me to feel comfortable tied up to a chair in some place i don't know half naked can you" Ezra teased, with a great smile on his face

Garett saw the smile, and smiled himself. "Well no of course not, but don't you feel more free being half naked?" He asked

"To be honest, yes it does feel better without clothes on but what's the reason for my clothes to be off?" Ezra asked quite curious and eager to know the answer.

"You'll find out soon" Garrett said in a flirticious way.

Ezra already could guess what was happening, and he didn't know if he was ready for this to happen, he didn't want it to happen, but he couldn't say no in the situation he was in. He wish he wasn't here right now. But he was thankful that it was Garett and not someone not as good looking.

Ezra felt Garrett come closer, his breathing increased, he still couldn't see. He felt sudden hands hit his arms. Garrett leant in closer to Ezra. Ezra felt something hit his lips, something moist and soft. Garrett kissed Ezra. Ezra thought to himself, this feels weird, but he didn't know if it was a good feeling or not. Garett kissed him again with more taste for Ezra's lips. But was shocked when Ezra responded, and kissed him back.

Garrett slipped his tongue inside Ezra's mouth, and felt his, the kiss was becoming better and better, faster and will more passion between them both. Ezra wanted to see Garett.

"Take my blindfold off, i want to see you" Ezra demanded loud and forceful.

Garett Obeyed, took off the blindfold, and Ezra smiled at Garett's beautiful but daunting face. Garett came closer for another kiss, and Ezra bit gently his bottom lip. This turned Garett on alot more, and started feeling Ezra's body, his soft but hard muscles and his nipples that felt soft but soon became hard at his touch.

"It's not fair, me being the only one half naked" Ezra smiled and flirted.

"If I untie you, you have to promise not to try escape" Garett replied seriously

"Try escape? Haha I could, but I won''t" Ezra said

Ezra now new that kissing Garett was good, perhaps he wasn't straight, he still liked Aria, but she didn't have to know about this. He new his surroundings was in some kind of log cabin. He saw the fire that was warming him up.

Garett untied Ezra's rough hands slowly. When his hands were free he shaked them about, and turned to Garett. He got up out of his seat. Then forcebly pushed Garett into a nearby wall and started to kiss him straight on his lips, touching his back and his arms. He wanted to feel his skin on his. And quickly took off Garret's jacket and slung it to the floor. His t-shirt came right off in an instant and Ezra came right close to Garrett and his body and his were together generating heat, they couldn't stop kissing each other intensly. Whilst kissing him Ezra undone his trousers and yanked them off. With them both in their boxers, they went back over to the chair. Garett sat down, and Ezra sat on him with his legs round Garret's waist. Ezra soon felt something change in Garett's boxers, he felt something hard below the material of their boxers.

Garett moved his hand from Ezra's shoulders to behind Ezra, and slipped his hand through his boxers to feel Ezra's soft and muscled arse that he squeesed as they kissed. He soon moved his hand to elsewhere, and slowly dragged his hand slowly down Ezra's body and underneath the waistband of his boxers and has his hand soon hit the flesh he started to grasp it in his hands, touching it up and down, getting it to go from soft to very hard. Ezra lifted himself up a bit, and dragged Garret's boxers down to the floor. Garret's hard dick hit Ezra's body. Garett also pulled off Ezra's boxers and his dick hit garett too. Garett pulled Ezra close. He could feel Ezra' body hair tickle his body, and they kissed again with their tongues hitting one another. Garett picked Ezra up and took him over to the nearby bed, where they hit the bed at full force. Ezra started to taste Garret's body, his nippled and all the linings of his muscles, his v lines, and then put something better in his mouth than that gag earlier. He tasted the tip, that was already having a bit of pre-cum from how turned on Garrett was, Ezra's mouth started to suck and go even further down his throat, casually blowing this thing that tasted so great.

"Now it's your turn" Garret teased

Garrett swiftly pulled Ezra back up. Garrett's mouth went all over Ezra' body and felt many hairs on his way down, when he first tasted Ezra's dick he wanted more, it went deeper into his mouth and he sucked it for a long time, getting all the pre-cum in his mouth, that tasted so nice.

Garrett just wanted him even more. He made his hand wet, and rubbed it in Ezra's crease and made it more wet, so it was ready for him. He wasn't bothered about using a condom he wanted to feel all the stimulations possible. Ezra was really tight, Garrett went in slowly, pulling out if Ezra felt it hurting. Eventually it went in nicely and they started at a slow pace, but then started to go faster and faster. Ezra felt this weird sensation going up his arse, he couldn't describe it but it felt good. Garrett took Ezra from behind and his cock went in and out superfast, they quickly changed positions where ezra sat on his dick and they were facing each other, kissing really fast. Garrett was enjoying this so much, he squeesed Ezra's arse cheeks inwards to him to get his dick to go even deeper. Ezra moaned and wanted more, he let Garret's dick go really deep into him. Till finally Garret couldn't contain it no more, and this white thick fluid left the tip of his penis and went into Ezra's arse Garrett Pulled out, and the fluid dripped out of Ezra's Arse. Ezra was still horny, his dick was still hard he turned Garett over on his knees. And started to shove his dick up Garett arse, that was so tight that he didn't feel this tightness before when it was with Aria, but it felt so good, he went deeper and deeper into Garett. Pulled him on top off him and garrett wanted more of Ezra's dick, he let it go up him more, kissed Ezra on the lips whilst doing so. Garett squeesed Ezra's soft firm arse cheeks and pulled him into close, so his dick went further up Garett's arse and he moaned really loud, Ezra was really big. Ezra with all this tightness fianlly blew his load deep into Garret's arse and kissed him whilst doing so, and ended up biting his bottom lip and climax. He pulled out and they both collapsed from exhaustion in a wet close hug.


End file.
